Amor e o Crime 3
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome terão muitos problemas com os traficantes seguidores de Naraku, pois irão destruir boa parte da cidade de Londres. Hakudoushi deseja vingança e cumprirá sua promessa. Muita emoção e adrenalina! Querem saber? Leiam e descubram!


Na velha estação de trem, caminhava um estranho homem de cabelos prateados. Seu olhar era sinistro de ódio e sede de vingança ao mesmo tempo. Pendurou quatro manequins e deu vários tiros certeiros em todo o corpo de um. Nisso, aparecem por trás do mesmo uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros, um homem do tipo "afeminado". Os três atiraram ao mesmo tempo em cada manequim diferente.

- Vocês todos! Pagarão muito caro! – Hakudoushi disse com ódio e atirou disparadamente assustando seus companheiros.

- Isto é imperdoável!

- Por que Haku-kun? Por mais que ele tenha sido tão malvado, eu perdoaria. É um policial tão lindo! – Jakotsu respondia sonhador e na mesma hora quase o tiro de Hakudoushi foi atingido no ombro – Ai! Calma querido, está muito estressado!

- Isso porque fui bonzinho em não te matar agora, já que acabou de falar merda! – Atirou mais duas vezes no manequim pensando no Tenente – "Eu vou acabar com a raça deste delegado que atrapalhou os planos de Naraku".

- Jakotsu tem razão chefe, estressado assim não vai conseguir se vingar mesmo! Temos que bolar um plano infalível para construirmos nossa sociedade aqui na cidade e acabar com a polícia de Londres! – Diz Kagura limpando o cano de seu calibre 38.

- Oras, vejo que alguém neste grupo pensa! É uma pena que tenha sido tarde demais por tentar planejar! – Hakudoushi riu irônico – Meu plano está pronto pra ser executado esta noite!

- Mas já esta noite? Eu queria muito jantar em um fast-food agora! – Kanna dizia inocentemente, olhando para o grupo reprovando-a com os olhos.

- Você terá sua recompensa depois do nosso plano, Kanna. Agora chega de treinar, vamos ao que interessa! – Atirou 3 vezes para cima seguido de uma risada maléfica.

Na delegacia, Sesshoumaru analisava o perfil de cada foragido. Mas um lhe chamava atenção e sabia que teria que tomar cuidado.

-Kagura... Maldita mulher! Malditos anos em que me relacionei com ela. Sou capaz de... – Ouvia a porta se abrir deparando-se com quem mais amava e sorriu levemente. Rin notou o olhar espantoso do noivo e perguntou-lhe com os olhos o que havia acontecido.

- Aquela velha história que te contei minha Rin. Preciso prender os foragidos e principalmente Kagura – Pegou uma das mãos de sua pequena a puxando para senta-lhe em seu colo, dando-lhe um selinho – Ela é uma mulher perigosa, devemos agir com cautela. Sei que Hakudoushi e os outros pretendem algo logo e temos que estar alertas! Kagome convocou a equipe?

- Sim! Está tudo sobre controle meu amor. Agora preciso de... – A porta do gabinete do Tenente fora aberta com violência, alarmando os dois. Sesshoumaru e Rin podiam ver quem era o causador: os olhos violetas sedentos por vingança, sorriu malicioso para a promotora a comendo com os olhos de cima à baixo, obviamente o delegado notou e saberia suas intenções.

- Ora Hakudoushi, veio se entregar finalmente? – Rin se pronunciava não temendo ao traficante, já com a mão sob um dos bolsos da calça pronta para atirar. Sim, a promotora virara experiente e sempre andava armada quando precisava.

- Cuidado com as palavras promotora Nakagawa Rin. Em segundos posso estourar seus miolos e seu noivinho ficará tão triste! Hahahahaha!

- Meça suas palavras desgraçado! Se ousar tentar algo com ela, vou responder ao ato de homicídio e se for preso, irei muito satisfeito!

-Irá depor a si mesmo Tenente? Pelo que sei é o delegado da polícia desta cidade!

-Não seja idiota Hakudoushi – Pegou a arma apontando em direção ao rosto do traficante – Pelo jeito tenho que explicar...

- Não quero saber maldito Tenente! Os outros estão limpando a cidade, enquanto eu vou acabar com você e sua promotora que sempre atrapalham nossos brilhantes planos!

-Brilhantes? Pelo que sei, desde que o Naraku era o chefinho de vocês, esses "planos" nunca deram certo. Ah sim, não tem inteligência o suficiente para executá-los com sucesso!

- Eu se fosse você Tenente, não cantaria vitória antes da hora! Já olhou para a lua esta noite com sua noiva? – Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam para a janela e assustados, podiam ver metade da cidade sendo incendiada – E agora delegado? Vai me dizer que este plano está dando errado? Hahahahaha! E com gosto vou matar os dois! Um de cada vez!

- Nem se atreva! – Hakudoushi sentira um cano apontando sua cabeça e ouvira uma doce voz feminina – Eu te mato antes de você tentar qualquer coisa contra os dois!

-Kagome... Por que você...

- Cala a boca Inuyasha! Já chamou os bombeiros? – O olhava pelo canto, com uma expressão brava – Não temos tempo!

- Olha lá como fala comigo! Eu...

-Você vai fazer o que mandei! E por favor, vá caçar os outros!

- Eu não sou cachorro não! Pra ser tratado dessa maneira!

-É igualzinho ao seu irmão! – Rindo e novamente apontava a arma à Hakudoushi – Vai logo antes que a cidade vire cinzas!

Hakudoushi aproveitava a distração, puxando o braço de Kagome a jogando no chão apontando a arma na cabeça da policial – E então agente? Parece que o jogo acabou virando...

-Largue-a! – Rin dera dois tiros em direção a ele que por um triz desviou. Ao executar o desvio, puxou Kagome e levantou em seus braços – Quem me seguir, ela será morta! – Correu pelos corredores , deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru com total ódio, não podendo fazer nada no momento.

- E agora? – Rin olhava nos olhos do Tenente que na mesma hora pegara o celular.

-Vou ligar para o Inuyasha, você e eu cuidaremos da cidade e dos outros traficantes... Mandarei mais reforços pra cá!

Londres estava coberta em chamas. O medo e a desgraça dominavam os moradores do local. Kagura e Kanna continuavam colocando gasolina e jogando pedaços de madeira em chamas, incendiando as pequenas vilas. Inuyasha conseguiu chamar o corpo de bombeiros e assim que chegaram, começaram o trabalho.

- Me solte seu cachorro nojento! – Kagura se debatia , quando Inuyasha a pegou por trás prendendo seus pulsos com algemas. – Isso é pra você aprender a não brincar com fogo Kagura! – Enquanto Inuyasha terminava o ato, Kanna era detida por outro agente. As duas pegas no flagra, foram levadas às pequenas celas da delegacia antes de serem chamadas para deporem.

Na antiga estação de trem, Hakudoushi puxava Kagome pelo braço, com os lábios tapados por um pano preto e amarrada nos pulsos – Anda, mais rápido garota! Não temos tempo!

Ao chegarem no portão da estação, Hakudoushi a arrastou até o final de um imenso salão até a uma enorme janela. Amarrou seus braços e pernas após jogá-la sob a cadeira. Ele sorriu malicioso, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha rindo – Você é linda, tão doce... Pena que morrerá tão jovem! Hahahahaha!

O chefe do tráfico, espalhou gasolina ao redor da cadeira e sorrindo para ela riscou o fósforo...

- ONDE ESTÁ MINHA KAGOME? – Na delegacia, Inuyasha pressionava as mulheres na cela que riam da reação do agente.

- Se não se acalmar, não vamos dizer... – Kagura sorria maliciosa e olhava para Sesshoumaru – Adoraria um fetiche com o Tenente da Delegacia e... – Rin dera um tiro em direção à pequena janela da cela a assustando.

- É melhor você calar essa sua boca. Só está dizendo asneira desde que chegou aqui! – Rin a fuzilava com os olhos – Meça suas palavras ou sua penalidade aumentará!

- Minha Rin, você teria idéia de onde Hakudoushi levou Kagome ? – Ele a olhava nos olhos preocupado – Sinto que ela está correndo um grande perigo!

Rin pesquisava em seu notebook os locais frequentados pelo tráfico, digitou algumas informações e sorriu – Bingo! Eu já imaginava... Corra Inuyasha, o grupo costumava a frequentar a velha estação de trem! – Na mesma hora, o agente correu até seu carro pisando fundo no acelerador. Não queria perder a sua Kagome, não agora.

- Agora! Vou acender outro! Hahahahaha! – Acendeu o fósforo e soprava a deixando mais aflita ainda – E apago! Olha que maravilha Kagome, está adorando a nossa brincadeira! Iiih temos visitas? – Hakudoushi ouvia batida forte na porta e a mesma era arrombada. Os olhos faiscantes de Inuyasha denunciavam o ódio tremendo que sentia naquele momento.

-Largue-a agora! – A voz do agente era sinistra que até mesmo Kagome, sua própria noiva se assustou, mas sentiu-se aliviada por ele ter chego a tempo.

- A brincadeira começou a ficar mais interessante – Jogou o fósforo aceso e as labaredas surgiam. Inuyasha dera dois tiros no ombro de Hakudoushi que gritava de dor e caía no chão. Inuyasha correu , porém seu pé foi preso por uma das mãos do traficante que o puxou bruscamente. Os dois trocavam socos e chutes, Kagome desesperada tentava se soltar pelos braços enquanto as chamas enormes se aproximavam dela.

Finalmente conseguira soltar as mãos e em seguida os pés, pegou sua arma no bolso e atirou contra a perna de Hakudoushi. Os dois olharam para a mulher assustados e Inuyasha sorriu em seguida, orgulhoso e aliviado.

- Agora seu desgraçado, vai para um lugar superdivertido! Mas antes, iremos leva-lo ao hospital penitenciário! – Kagome puxava o homem, sendo ajudada por Inuyasha e assim o levaram para trata-lo dos ferimentos causados pelos tiros.

- Meu Deus e agora? Kagome está em perigo... – Rin caminhava pra um lado e para o outro desesperada.

- Desse jeito vai acabar furando o chão, Rin – A olhava com uma expressão divertida.

- Eu vou dizer já já o que eu vou furar e... – Sesshoumaru a calou com um beijo apaixonada, sua língua invadia a boca de Rin acariciando provocantemente a dela. Seus lábios brincavam em harmonia e ele cessou o beijo bem sensual.

- Sem baixaria meu amor... E se tudo der certo, quero leva-la para jantar ainda hoje.

-Mas e a cidade? Você não se preocupa com os cidadãos? – Mais uma vez era calada por outro beijo sensual e avassalador, podendo ouvir umas pequenas risadas vindas dele.

- As chamas foram controladas e o ministério público está cuidando das pessoas... Todos sabemos que foram eles que causaram tudo isso. Então, aceita meu convite? Eu mesmo irei preparar o jantar – Sussurrou no ouvido dela malicioso – E você será minha sobremesa... – Rin gemia a cada toque sensual em sua cintura, descendo pelas nádegas podendo sentir seu membro pulsando em seu colo.

- Aaah Sesshy, depois combinamos isso e...

- Será que o casal tarado poderia nos ajudar? – Rin e Sesshoumaru ouviam a voz cansada de Inuyasha , Sesshoumaru o olhou reprovando o que o mesmo dizia – Tarado é você que só pensa naquilo! - Ele preocupado acolheu Kagome a ajudando a se sentar no sofá.

-Espere pegarei os curativos – Rin pegara a maleta de primeiros socorros e começara a limpar os ferimentos leves da amiga – Vocês estão bem? E Hakudoushi?

- Finalmente foi preso. Está no hospital penitenciário. Ele vai aprender que com a polícia não se brinca!

- Bom Inuyasha, cuide de Kagome. Minha Rin e eu iremos jantar e iremos resolver também o assunto de Jakotsu ainda foragido.

- Sei, vocês vão brincar de casinha isso sim! Hahahaha!

- Cala a boca Inuyasha! – Os três gritavam juntos assustando o agente que emburrava a face.

- Vocês combinaram não é?

- Não, apenas você fala demais cunhado – Rin riu ao vê-lo chateado – Mas sabe que gostamos muito de você!

- Bah! Sentimentalismo não funciona! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços emburrado e Kagome sorriu acariciando a mão dela sob a dele - Kagome?

- Sabe disso , não sabe? – Deu-lhe um beijo calmo e apaixonado em Inuyasha que sorriu em resposta.

- Bem, então iremos para casa. Rin e eu vamos investigar o perfil de Jakotsu. É o último a ser detido – Sesshoumaru abraçou sua noiva pela cintura a guiando para fora do gabinete – Qualquer coisa, liguem para nós!

- Tudo bem Sesshoumaru, boa noite e obrigada!

- Disponha, vamos minha Rin.

Durante o percurso até o apartamento do casal, Sesshoumaru e Rin precisavam agir rápido. Pois além de ser um gay psicopata, Jakotsu era inteligente em bolar seus planos, por mais que Hakudoushi o achasse idiota.

Enquanto ele dirigia, Rin estranhou um carro preto muito próximo ao deles – Amor, não acha esquisito este carro atrás do nosso? Desde a delegacia que ele está nos seguindo! – O celular de Rin toca a fazendo levar um susto – Número desconhecido?

- Deixa que eu atendo!

-Não amor, você está dirigindo... Fica tranquilo eu atendo! – Atendeu o celular e arregalou os olhos – Não pode ser!

-_Uuuh reconheceu minha voz amorzinho_? _Quero ver vocês dois sobreviverem agora! Seus amigos conseguiram escapar! Se o Tenente lindo sobreviver, ele será meu escravo! Huhuhu!_

_- Seu... _

_- Shhh vamos apostar corrida_? _Diga para o seu delicioso noivo que vou adorar brincar com ele – Sesshoumaru ouvia a conversa pelo viva voz do carro, olhou para Rin sério e respondeu – Miserável! Eu vou acabar com sua raça, seu viado desgraçado! _

_- Oooh assim me ofende querido... _

_Já na estrada com pouca iluminação, o perigo reinava naquele momento. Era isso que Jakotsu gostava. Já com o carro ao lado, bateu a lateral do carro de Sesshoumaru e ria divertido – Vamos nos divertir pessoal! Hahahaha!_

_- Aaaiii Sesshy estou me sentindo enjoada... – Rin respirava fundo, a velocidade dos carros causavam os enjoos mortais – Só espero que nós três sobrevivamos meu amor! – Sesshoumaru a olhou assustado – Como assim_?

- Se morrermos agora, não deixaria de contar que você será pai meu amor! Estou grávida! Sei que não é o momento certo pra isso mas... – Mesmo dirigindo ele a beija com total paixão e amor, como se fosse o último beijo. Porém, Rin interrompeu apavorada:

- OLHA PRA FRENTE! QUER NOS MATAR?

- Só se for de tesão meu amor! – Sesshoumaru entrava na brincadeira de Jakotsu pisando fundo no acelerador, esperando a próxima ação do traficante.

- Aaaiii! Não sacode Sesshoumaru! Eu vou acabar... Aaaaargh! – Rin abrira a janela colocando tudo pra fora. Quando abriu os olhos, notou o rosto de Jakotsu todo melecado.

- Opa! Sesshy vomitei na cara dele sem querer e agora?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Sesshoumaru ria tão alto enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade – Meu amor isso é melhor que dar um tiro em alguém!

- Cala a boca ! Não vê que ele tá batendo em nós de novo e aaaaah! – Rin gritava quando Jakotsu colocava o carro na frente deles e incrivelmente Sesshoumaru manobrou habilmente fazendo com que o carro de Jakotsu capotasse e caísse pelo barranco e na mesma hora o carro do traficante explodiu.

- Meu Deus Sesshoumaru! Você quase nos matou seu maluco! – Rin batia nos ombros dele, mas fora interrompida pelo abraço forte dele – Acabou minha Rin, agora iremos cuidar dos outros. Ah! E beba um pouco de água e tome essa pastilha. Vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigada amor! Eu irei ligar para o reboque e cuidar do carro e do corpo de Jakotsu.

- Sim, faça isso meu amor. Agora, vamos pra casa! – A beijou na bochecha e retornou o carro rumo à cidade de Londres.

Na delegacia...

- Aaaiii seu tarado, já quer repetir a mesma experiência de Sesshoumaru e Rin ? – Inuyasha deitado por cima dela respondia a beijando no pescoço.

- Não quer meu amor? Seria uma aventura deliciosa – A despiu lentamente , abrindo a blusa pelos botões revelando o sutiã preto rendado. Depositou beijos e mordidas naquela região arrancando gemidos de Kagome.

- Aaah Inu.. Hmmm... – Kagome gemia sentindo os lábios dele envolvendo um dos mamilos após o sutiã ser despido com os dentes de Inuyasha. As mãos do agente viajavam pelas curvas e seus lábios seguiam o mesmo caminho. Retirou a calça da mulher e a calcinha. A olhou nos olhos malicioso e mergulhou no centro de seu prazer. Lambeu, chupou, introduziu a língua levando a mesma no delírio do prazer.

- Aaaahhhh você é um safado... Hmmmmm – Kagome o empurrou, fazendo-o se deitar no sofá. Beijou loucamente seus lábios após despi-lo desesperadamente. Desceu os lábios pelo peitoral forte e definido, passando pelo abdômen e finalmente abocanhou o pênis com movimentos vai e vem, em seguida lambia toda a extensão do pênis acelerando os movimentos da língua por cima da cabeça.

- Hmmm Kagome... Está me deixando louco... – Inverteu rapidamente as posições, louco de tesão a penetrou em uma só estocada e acelerou os movimentos. Parecia um cão no cio, arrancando gritos de prazer de sua noiva.

- Isso Inu, me possua com gosto! Aaaahhh!

No carro, Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam esquecido dos papéis sob a mesa para investigar o arquivo do grupo de traficantes.

- Será que os dois estão bem Sesshy? – Rin dizia preocupada – Espero que ninguém tenha atacado o gabinete com eles por lá!

- Não minha Rin, eles são policiais. Sabem se cuidar e... – Ao chegarem na porta, claramente podiam ouvir os gritos de Kagome – Meu Deus, estão matando minha cunhada! – Sesshoumaru arrombou a porta em um chute e...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – O casal nu pulava de susto caindo no chão. Sesshoumaru e Rin pasmos com a cena.

- Eu... – Rin estava chocada, sem palavras.

-Não... Hahahahahahaha! – Sesshoumaru não se conteve e riu tão alto que assustou Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome – Não acredito! Vocês são uns dois safados natos!

- Por que não bateram na porta? – Inuyasha se cobria com a cueca olhando os dois com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Porque este é meu gabinete, irmãozinho! Hahahahaha! Agora sabe muito bem e sente na pele o que fez naquela tarde. Entrando sem bater!

- Aaah sim, os dois também estavam no vuco vuco né? – Inuyasha levara um pedala na cabeça - Aiii! Por que fez isso Kagome?

- Desculpem, é que o tarado do meu noivo deu essa idéia "brilhante"!

- Bem, fiquem à vontade pombinhos! Hahahahaha! – Sesshoumaru levou uma Rin ainda chocada com a situação.

- Inuyasha não perdeu a oportunidade não é Rin?

- Sim, isso é mal de família sabe?

- Aaah é? – Já no carro, Sesshoumaru preparava o banco de trás e deitava no mesmo – O que acha de termos uma aventura sexual aqui hein?

- Realmente, vocês dois são uns cachorros no cio! – Rin fora puxada para cima dele. Sesshoumaru invertendo as posições ficando sobre ela, a olhando nos olhos e acariciando o ventre.

- Nosso filho meu amor... Ele será lindo como você minha Rin. Principalmente se for menina – A beijou nos lábios, lambendo a língua de sua amada noiva.

- Hmmm e se for menino... Quero um mini Sesshoumaru - Ele sorriu em resposta e a beijou demonstrando todo seu amor por ela.

- Esta noite te farei minha de novo... – Sussurrava perto do pescoço, enquanto despia a blusa lentamente descendo os beijos por cima do colo dos seios e em seguida retirava o sutiã. Lambia, mordiscava e chupava os dois mamilos. Sorriu a olhando nos olhos e retirou a calça feminina e despiu-se diante dela, era um homem sensual, forte e atraente. Sesshoumaru era um verdadeiro deus do sexo na cama ou em qualquer lugar.

- Aaaah Sesshy... Hm... – o Tenente passava a língua pelos seios enquanto enfiava dois dedos no centro de seu prazer. A olhou nos olhos com desejo e sorriu novamente e mergulhou deixando a língua entrando na cavidade da aventura, arrancando gritos enlouquecedores de Rin. Chupava intensamente e introduzia a língua novamente.

Rin então o empurrou para o banco e sorriu maliciosa – É minha vez meu gostoso... – Beijou o corpo musculoso desenhando cada detalhe do peitoral forte com a língua e assim partiu para um delicioso sexo oral. Abocanhou o pênis com gosto e o lambeu com intensidade, arrancando gemidos roucos do Tenente.

- Rin... Minha Rin... – A puxou para o seu colo e encaixou a cavidade dela em seu pênis – Rebola meu amor, me faça enlouquecer... Hmmm – Penetrava fortemente por baixo, com estocadas fortes e alucinantes e Rin mexia o quadril a cada intervalo das estocadas o deixando louco de tesão.

Sesshoumaru deitou de lado e puxou sua amada para perto de si, suspendeu sua perna esquerda e penetrou rapidamente com estocadas intensas e deliciosas.

- Aaaah Sesshy hmmm... Eu vou gozar desse jeito... Aaaahhh...

- Então goze meu amor, vamos explodir juntos – Sesshoumaru sentia que o orgasmo estava vindo e derramou todo seu sêmen dentro de Rin que gritava em seguida, dominada pelo prazer. Já exaustos, respiravam juntos em um só ritmo. Rin virou-se para ele e sorriu. Abraçou seu amado e o beijou calma e lentamente, lambendo a língua de Sesshoumaru em um beijo íntimo e sensual.

- Eu te amo minha Rin. E amarei nosso filho , um presente que você me deu meu amor... E juntos vamos superar os problemas com os traficantes! – A abraçou carinhoso, trazendo delicadamente a cabeça dela sob seu peitoral.

- Sim meu amor, é o que eu mais quero!

- Amanhã iremos transferir as mulheres e Hakudoushi para os presídios!

- É verdade, bom agora vamos descansar e... Não seria melhor irmos pra casa e aí tomaremos banho juntos e...

- Segundo round! – Sesshoumaru ria malicioso, enquanto Rin dera um tapinha de leve no ombro dele.

- Tarado!

- Sou sim, por você minha gostosa! – A beijou nos lábios carinhoso e sensual – Bem seria hilário dirigir nu! – Sorriu maroto.

- Você que sabe, eu vou deitar aqui e ser carregada pelo meu Tenente! – Riu brincalhona e percebeu o olhar faminto dele.

- Ok, terá o que merece assim que voltarmos!

Sesshoumaru e Rin ao chegarem no apartamento, tomaram banho juntos e fizeram amor novamente satisfazendo o desejo dos dois.

Na cama, já deitados Rin olhava preocupada para os arquivos – Meu amor, acho que devemos estudar mais o comportamento de Hakudoushi. Sinto que ele fará o inferno no presídio!

- Se fizer, iremos agir com mais rigor! E tenho certeza que nosso amiguinho não vai gostar... Hahahahaha! – A beijou nos lábios carinhoso – Não se preocupe querida, os policiais há essa hora estão transferindo o sujeito!

Hakudoushi era levado à força pelo presídio – Vocês quatro vão me pagar caro! Não sabem com quem se meteu! Hahahahaha!

- Cale a boca e... – Um tiro interrompe a fala do agente penitenciário – E você, já que sobrou... Me leve para uma cela confortável! – Riu com prazer – Eu irei mandar nessa espelunca, fique sabendo!

Hakudoushi fora obedecido pelo agente e agora ele bolaria um plano para controlar o presídio.

- Sesshoumaru , Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome. Vão saber o significado da palavra perigo! Hahahahahaha!

_**Notas da Autora : Bom pessoal, demorei muito para escrever a terceira versão , mas jamais abandonaria a continuação! Iiiih rimou! Hauhauhauhau**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer à todos que acompanharam a história e em especial à Bulma Buttowski. Muito obrigada linda por gostar muito das minhas histórias e por me incentivar a escrever! **_

_**Espero que tenham gostado !**_

_**E vem aí "Amor e o Crime 4" ! Se eu demorar, infelizmente é pelo motivo da facul viu**_? _**Aguardem! **_

_**Beijos no coração!**_

_**Isis Silvermoon.**_


End file.
